corazón que miente
by anylau
Summary: vamos leo, ¡canta, canta!... y pensar que su mañana era normal


p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hola chicos y chicas, hoy tengo algo diferente, esto se me ocurrió escuchando esta canción de una telenovela que estaba repitiendo un canal novelero y que le gusta a mi madre, este fic contiene LeoxKarai, no es mi pareja favorita pero se me hiso que la canción está bien para esta pareja, espero que les guste, así que sin más preámbulo… A DISFRUTAR!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Diálogos en cursiva/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Letra de la canción en negritas/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuerpo en calibri (letra normal)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Vamos Leo ¡canta, canta!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y pensar que su mañana eraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spannormal, pero ah no, sus hermanos tenían que hacer una fiesta para festejar que derrotaron al kraang y liberaron a nueva york, no tenía ni un problema con eso, se lo merecían, ¿pero que Abril trajera un karaoke? Mmm… no muy buen idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Flash back/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTodos estaban felices de que liberaron nueva york y se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta, pidieron pizza, y ellos y los poderosos mutanimales se pusieron a festejar, comer pizza, platicar y convivir, todo bien, hasta que…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Oigan chicos-/emAbril llamó la atención de todos- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"acabo de recordar que tengo un viejo karaoke de mi papá en el sótano de mi casa, ¿qué les parece si lo traemos para animar un poco más esta fiesta?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background: white;"Naturalmente a todos les pareció una buena idea, a todos excepto a Leo, quien aun cuando no le gustaba la ida por que iban a hacer mucho ruido (aparte de que se sentiría incomodo si lo hacían cantar) no opuso resistencia, después de todo, y como había dicho, se lo merecían./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background: white;"Spike cargó sin problema el karaoke de la casa de Abril a la guarida, Donni lo conectó y pronto todos estaban cantando su canción favorita, el primero en aventurarse fue Rafa:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Cuando despiertes un díabr / Y sientas que no puedes másbr / Que en el nombre del de arribabr / Tu vida van a manejar/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 9.75pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu pielbr / Por ser comunero y justicia quererbr / Si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"(Solo voy a poner la canción de Leo completa porque sería muy largo)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Luego Miguel Angel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Tu sonrisa tan resplandecientespan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"A mi corazón deja encantadospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"En el instante en que te volví a encontrarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Si me das tu mano te llevaréspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Por un camino cubierto de luz y class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"E incluso el tímido Donatello se atrevió a cantar, solo que en inglés/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 9.75pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"I was fine, with The Menspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"who would come into her life, now and againspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"I was fine, cause I knewspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"that they didn't really matter until class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"I was fine, when you camespan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"and we fought like it was all some silly gamespan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"over her, who she'd choosespan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"after all those years, I never throught I'd lose./span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 9.75pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Y así todos cantaron, Abril, Casey, los poderosos mutanimales (quienes después se fueron a excepción de Slash), e incluso el Sensei span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(RIP oídos), pero a la hora de decirle a Leo que cantara…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 9.75pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"-oh, no gracias chicos, no me gusta mucho que digamos-/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;" Leonardo evadió la petición un tanto nervioso, y la verdad es que el mentía, adoraba cantar, pero solo si nadie lo escuchaba/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-oye Leo vamos, te apuesto a que no cantas peor que Rafa-/emMikey se quedó con las ganas de oír cantar a Leo, así que lo animó/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-OYE YO NO CANTO MAL-/emRafael estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a Mikey pero Abril lo interrumpió/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-si Leo, no te vamos a criticar-/emAbril era naturalmente curiosa y al igual que Mikey quería saber cómo cantaba Leo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-en serio Abril, gracias pero es que no me gusta-/emLeo estaba cada vez más nervioso, era muy tímido como para hacerlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Como sea, déjenlo, si no quiere que no lo haga-/emtodos se sorprendieron porque Rafa defendiera a Leo, y más aún con su siguiente proposiciónem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"- oigan, mejor juguemos verdad o reto/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-sí, mejor eso/em- Leo intentó no sonar nervioso o demasiado aliviado por haberse salvado/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Y así todos se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto sentados en la sala/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Rafa se sentó en el sillón y comenzóem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" -ok, primero Leo, Leo verdad o reto?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Leo pensó que sería muy cobarde después de haberse negado a cantar si elegía verdad así que dijo despreocupado-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"reto/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-muy bien-/emRafael puso una sonrisa malvada-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"te reto a que cantes una canción de telenovela /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Uuuuu/em-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo (exceptuando al sensei) y Slash no pudo evitar un ataque de risa, ese Rafael era todo un loquillo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Leo abrió la boca para protestar pero Rafael lo interrumpióem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-y que se la dediques a alguien, y ya elegiste, no se vale cambiar de opinión, ¿o no sensei?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Splinter quien había permanecido callado todo el tiempo volteo a ver a Rafael y luego a Leonardo, quien a su vez lo miraba con ojos de cachorro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Leonardo, hijo mío, tienes dos opciones, una es no hacerlo y perder el valor de tu palabra, y la otra es cantar y perder solo un poco de tu orgullo al hacerlo/em-dijo Splinter para después dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y todos comenzaron a reír, excepto obviamente leo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Demonios, porque no pensé que Rafael haría algo así" /emLeo se auto regañaba en su mente por no haber previsto la situación, se armó de valor, tomó aire y miró desafiante a Rafael, esta no la iba a ganar él-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"está bien, lo haré/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Si leo así se hace!-/emMikey Abril y Casey vitoreaban a Leo mientras Donni Rafa y Slash se quedaron con la boca abierta/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Leo se dirigió a el karaoke y suspiró mientras buscaba una de esas canciones empalagosas de telenovelas, cuando creyó tener una no tan humillante Rafa le dijo con voz burlonaem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-no olvides la dedicatoria Leo/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Leo suspiró una ves mas y continuó buscando hasta que cierta canción llamó su atención y sonrió de forma maliciosa, rafa quería una dedicación, le daría una muuuy buena dedicación/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Por que Leo sabia que su hermano de rojo odiaba a karai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Leo puso esa canción y se preparo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Vamos leo ¡canta, canta!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Fin del flash back/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Y ahí estaba, a punto de cerrarle la bocota a rafa y con sus otros hermanos y amigos vitoreándolo para que cantara/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"Y entonces comenzó la música, leo espero, y comenzó a cantar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Mundos divididos, por una sombra de traiciónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Caminos que se hunden, sobre ríos de dolorspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"La avaricia fue sembrando el veneno y la ambiciónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Entre dudas y un abismospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Corazón que miente corazóoonspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"Rafael se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que sus hermanos y amigos, Leo cantaba incluso mejor que el que cantaba esa canción, en cambio Abril miraba a Leo sorprendida y con creciente admiraciónstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Quise alejarme quise olvidartespan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Pero el diablo no lo permitióspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Nuestro destino ya estaba escritospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Entre mares de fuego y pasiónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Soy esclavo en tu cuerpo que quemaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"En un juego que soy ganadorspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"De noches eternas… de hacerte el amorspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;""un momento"/span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;" pensó Rafael em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""¿donde está la dedicatoria?, ja!, la que le espera a span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmi hermanito por no ser capaz de… espera un momento…"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Hay pecados del pasado, que nos quieren atraparspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Y promesas olvidadas/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Esperando despertar/spanbr / span style="background: white;"La avaricia fue sembrando/spanbr / span style="background: white;"El veneno y la ambiciónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Entre dudas y un abismo, se sujeta el corazónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"En ese punto Abril ya no miraba a Leo sorprendida, lo veía como una autentica fangirl e incluso el sensei estaba boquiabierto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"br / Quise alejarme quise olvidartespan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Pero el diablo no lo permitióspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Nuestro destino ya estaba escritospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Entre mares de fuego y pasiónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Soy esclavo en tu cuerpo que quemaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"En un juego que soy ganador de noches eternasspan class="apple-converted-space"…/span/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"En ese momento Leo cantó como si en verdad le dolieran esas palabras al momento en que la música se hacía más intensa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Se volvió un castigo tratar de pretenderspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Que somos enemigosspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Cuando tu piel quita mi sedspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"Leo se calmó un poco para seguir cantando y Abril ya estaba hasta babeando, pero Rafael ya había captado el mensaje/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Quise alejarme quise olvidarte…/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Pero el diablo no lo permitióspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black;"br / span style="background: white;"Nuestro destino ya estaba escritospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Entre mares de fuego y pasiónspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Soy esclavo en tu cuerpo que quemaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"En un juego que soy ganadorspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: white;"De noches eternas de hacerte el amoo oooor/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"La música paró y Leo se volvió a Rafael, extendió el brazo con el que sostenía el micrófono y dejó caer a este (a lo Perla en "tenemos que hablar*) con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, pues sabía que el ya había descubierto para quien era la dedicatoria y estaba que echaba humo mientras todos los demás aplaudían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Leo se iba a su cuarto cuando Rafael habló/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"y dime Leo, ¿Para quién era la dedicatoria?- /emPreguntó entre dientes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Leo paró cuando iba en las escaleras pero sin voltear a ver a Rafa, que diría? No podía decir que para Karai con el sensei ahí/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"-oh vamos rafa, ¿acaso es necesario decir?-/span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;" Dijo volteando un poco la cabeza para después seguir su camino y entrar en su habitación/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Justo cuando Leo cerró la puerta Mikey levantó una mano en la que tenía una grabadora y exclamó-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"chicos, ¡lo tengo todo grabado!/em-pero un segundo después una shuriken salió volando desde el cuarto de Leo y destruyó la cámara-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"lo tenía grabado/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Fin, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad salió un poquito más larga de lo que esperaba, las canciones son:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Fiesta pagana (de mago de oz), mi corazón encantado (de dragon ball GT), its over isnt it (de perla de Steven universe) y por ultimo corazón que miente (de David Bisbal –ahora mi youtube tiene recomendaciones de él :'v)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"*"Tenemos que hablar" es un capitulo de Steven universe en el que perla hace lo que hiso Leo :3)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 174.75pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; background: white;"Hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews y les mando besos!/span/strong/p 


End file.
